Rose Dust in the Wind
by FireTiger
Summary: WARNING: Very weird fic!!! I don't know what the hell I was thinking when I wrote this! Just telling you so you can be prepared for misunderstandings and the whole thing just being not right...


Rose Dust in the Wind  
  
***  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own these characters!!! They belong to all the very lucky and brilliant people who do!!! I'm not sure who all of them are... But they're not me!!! Thank you.  
  
WARNING: Very weird fic!!! I'm not even sure where I got this idea... I think my muse was in a kinda morbid mood when I wrote this or something... Just be prepared for it not to make sense and for many unanswered questions...  
  
/.../= thoughts  
  
***  
  
Heero Yuy was in a beautiful Utopia. Flowers of all shapes and colors surrounded him in a huge sunny field. He sat on the ground, his gaze fixated on a single red rose. It grew straight out of the ground and it seemed as if all the other flowers were avoiding it, for they all grew at least a foot away. He didn't understand why, but for some reason he was fascinated by it.   
  
He reached out carefully and touched one of it's petals. It felt like silk under his fingertips. He pulled his hand back and firmly but gently held the base of it's stem. /I need to give this to Relena/ he thought. Then he pulled up until the stem popped out of the ground and it's roots were disconnected from the earth. He brought it up to his nose and breathed in steadily. /It smells just like her. Relena.../ He touched the soft petals again with his free hand, but this time when his fingers made contact, a black color spread from them turning all the petals black. Then the rose withered and crumbled into a dust that was quickly blown away in the wind. Heero stood up and yelled at the flying rose pieces, "Relena!!! I'm sorry! Please come back!"   
  
He then began to chase the pieces, the dust that the wind still carried. He ran but never seemed to move. No matter how hard he tried, he went nowhere in an endless struggle. But the rose pieces stopped moving too, they hung motionless in the air. Then he watched in horror as the dust pieces became drops of blood then they formed into organs and they joined together and became one whole, skinless body. A body who's arms were crossed across it's chest with it's legs together and head bowed. He watched the blood pump through it's veins and it's lungs rise and fall. Muscle glided across it and finally skin over that. It was pale skin that was as milk white as the moon's glow. It was flawless, beautiful skin. Then hair grew from it's scalp, a familiar honey colored hair. After that, everything stopped as if frozen in time: the sound of the wind, the effects it created, his running legs, even his breathing. Everything.  
  
Then the person snapped it's head and eyes up in Heero's direction. A beautiful and flawless face that screamed perfection. It's gaze was transfixed on his. Then it's lips parted and let out a single breath. It wasn't a normal release of carbon from lungs, for it was colored a deep purple which glided across the Utopia land, killing everything it touched. Except for Heero.   
  
Heero seemed to be protected from it. But he watched as the rose dust's creation destroyed his perfect world. Once everything around him was withered and black they were blown away in the wind just as the rose pieces had, leaving nothing but him and The Creation, surrounded in utter darkness.  
  
The whole time Heero had witnessed this destruction, his eyes were locked onto The Creation's. He couldn't move them even if he wanted to. It seemed as if the two were in a trance that could not be broken. He wanted to say something, anything, to break it. Words formed in his mind but when he tried to release them they got stuck in his throat. So his mouth stood agape, waiting for his voice to catch up.  
  
But when words came to The Creation's mind, it had no problem releasing them. "Why, Heero?" it asked. "Tell me why."  
  
Heero had no idea what it was talking about but he somehow overcame the ignorance and the incompetence to speak. "I didn't mean to," was all he could answer.  
  
The Creation did not change it's expression, but Heero could tell it was hurt by his words. "Yes you did," it said in the same serious and monotonous voice it had spoken in before.  
  
"No," he answered in his monotonous voice. "I only wanted you to be proud."  
  
"Well, I'm not," it responded in a colder voice. "I'm delicate. You don't handle me very carefully. And so you leave me no choice." The Creation began to crumble back into the fine dust, starting at the feet then gliding up it's slender body until nothing but it's eyes were left. The two aquamarine orbs hung in the air, still transfixed on his. It's voice sounded from nowhere, but everywhere at the same time. It said, "Now I'm rose dust in the wind." It's eyes faded into the darkness, leaving Heero painfully alone.  
  
Heero couldn't see anything anymore, but he felt his face become hot and the tears that poured from his eyes and down his face. He felt a sudden chill down his spine and bit his lip until it drew blood. "This hurts too much," he said to himself as he clutched each of his shoulders with the opposite hand then drew his knees up to his chest. "Please... Make it stop..." Heero began to shake as he chanted over and over again, "It hurts, make it stop. It hurts, make it stop." He found himself short of breath and began to gasp for air, but found none. He began to convulse and after a long struggle, lay motionless.  
  
The rose dust encircled him but then retreated and stayed hovering next to him. The Creation spoke again from that undetectable source,"The worst way to die is alone... I thought you were strong, but it seems you were delicate too. Now you're just like me: Rose dust in the wind."  



End file.
